Ein besonderer Abschlussball
by KaLoNafall
Summary: Der Abschlussball steht bevor und die 7. Klässler, die nach dem Krieg ihr letztes Schuljahr nachholen, sind in heller Aufregung. Als der Schulleitersich dann auch noch 'etwas Besonderes' einfallen lässt, ist das Chaos perfekt.. (HG/SS)


**Ein besonderer Abschlussball**

Hermiones POV

Hermione saß zwischen Ginny und Harry in der großen Halle und frühstückte.

Es war Donnerstagmorgen und von überall her waren lautes Gelächter und Gerede zu hören.

Das Hauptthema war, für Hermione außnahmsweise verständlich, der Abschlussball.

In zwei Tagen würde sie alle ihre Zeugnisse und hoffentlich ihren Abschluss bekommen, doch wirklich interessant schien nur das zu sein, was danach geschah.

Sie würden heute und morgen noch einmal Unterricht haben, da Dumbledore der Meinung war, dass 'dies doch recht lustig war'.

"Hermione!", rief Lavender gerade zu ihr herüber.

Nachdem Hermone klargestellt hatte, dass sie nichts mehr von Ron wollte, hatten die beiden ihr Kriegsbeil begraben und waren so etwas wie Freundinnen geworden.

Klar, anfangs hatten sie sich nur angeschwiegen, doch scheinbar war Lavender gar keine so üble Gesprächspartnerin, wie man vielleicht zuerst dachte.

"Hm?".

"Hast du schon ein Kleid für den Ball?", erkundigte sich die neu gewonnene Freundin.

Hermione lachte kurz auf.

"Ja, du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe eines!".

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Ei zu.

Plötzlich ertönte die Stimme des Schulleiters vom Podium her.

"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler von Hogwarts, ich bitte um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit!".

Augenblicklich wurde es still.

Hermione wandte sich Dumbledore zu und schmunzelte.

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hatte der alte Mann sicherlich wieder etwas ausgeheckt.

"Nun, wie Sie alle wissen, ist in zwei Tagen der Abschlussball des Jahrgangs 7", begann er, wurde aber von lautem Geflüster unterbrochen.

Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände und die Gespräche verstummten wieder.

Er lächelte gutmütig.

"Ich habe mir diese Jahr etwas Besonderes, was die Wahl der Partner und den Ort des Balls angeht, einfallen lassen".

Verwirrt blinzelte Hermione.

Wie bitte?

Der große Zauberer machte eine Handbewegung und durch die gesamte Halle ging lautes Gemurmel.

Vor jedem Schüler war ein quadratisch gefalteter Zettel aufgetaucht.

Mit spitzen Fingern nahm Hermione ihren in die Hand, wagte es jedoch nicht, ihn zu öffnen.

Dumbledore hob noch einmal die Stimme.

"Der Ball wird dieses Jahr auf einer Waldlichtung stattfinden und der Portschlüssel ist ab 21 Uhr aktiviert. Des Weiteren werden Sie auf dem Zettel den Namen Ihres Partners finden und ich möchte Sie vorwarnen: Wir Lehrer sind auch Teilnehmer des Balls".

Ein belustigtes Funkeln lag in den Augen des Direktors.

Hermione schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Plötzlich stieß Ron einen mädchenhaften Schrei aus.

"I-Ich hab Trelawney!", rief er voller Panik und erntete dafür Pfiffe und Rufe.

"Ist doch ein heißer Feger!", kam es lachend vor Seamus und so ziemlich jeder andere stimmte mit ein.

Hermione schaffte es noch, Ron einen halbwegs mitleidigen Blick zuzuwerfen, doch auch auf ihren Lippen legte sich ein Grinsen.

Dann machte sie sich daran ihren eigenen Zettel zu öffnen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen faltete sie das Pergament auseinander und glaubte zu ersticken, als sie den Namen las.

Severus Snape.

Mit vor Unglauben geweiteten Augen starrte sie die Buchstaben an, in der Hoffnung, sie würden doch noch ihren Platz wechseln, während ihr Herz so schnell schlug, dass sie glaubte, es würde aus ihrer Brust springen.

Die gesamte Zaubererwelt wusste nun zwar, dass er im Krieg immer auf ihrer Seite gewesen war, doch an griesgrämigem und fiesem Verhalten, hatte der dunkle Zauberer nichts eingebüßt.

"Hey, wen hast du, Hermione? Siehst aus, als hättest du Snape erwischt", meinte Dean scherzhaft.

"Nein!", hauchte sie.

Eine Antwort bekam Dean verständlicherweise nicht von ihr.

Sie hob den Blick zum Lehrertisch und erstarrte, als sie direkt in ein schwarzes Paar Augen schaute.

Hermione sah, wie Snape seinen Zettel so fest zerknüllte, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Es war nur logisch, dass auch er sie gezogen hatte.

Sein Blick war voll unterdrückter Wut und fixierte sie; seine Augenbrauen zogen sich unheilverkündend zusammen.

Sie schluckte hart.

"Beinahe wäre es mir entfallen!", erklang es plötzlich wieder von vorne, "Sie dürften sich eigentlich nicht über Ihre Partner wundern, denn es wurde Ihnen nur die Person zugeteilt, mit der Sie auch insgeheim zum Ball gehen wollen".

Hermione wagte nicht zu atmen.

Es stimmte, sie hatte nicht mit einem Jungen ihres Jahrgangs gehen wollen, da diese alle so kindisch waren, doch direkt an Severus Snape gedacht, nun, das hatte sie nicht.

Oder etwa doch? Zählten Träume?

"Hermione, Hermione! Ich gehe mit Luna!", rief Neville überglücklich und die Angesprochene schenkte ihr nur ein kurzes Lächeln, denn unvermittelt spürte sie Snapes brennenden Blick auf sich.

Sie wagte es erst gar nicht wieder aufzublicken, sondern erhob sich und eilte aus der Halle; das Essen war längst vergessen.

Weit kam sie jedoch nicht.

Eine Hand packte sie in der Eingangshalle am Unterarm und wirbelte sie herum.

Sie starrte auf eine von schwarzem Stoff verhüllte Brust.

"Miss Granger", knurrte es über ihr.

Langsam und vorsichtig hob sie den Blick und traf auf den erzürnten des Tränkemeisters.

"Was bei Merlins Bart soll das?!", donnerte er auch schon los.

Hermione zuckte zusammen und antwortete nicht.

Der Griff um ihren Unterarm verstärkte sich und es wurde schmerzhaft.

"Antworten Sie mir verdammt nochmal! Was zur Hölle bringt Sie dazu, mit mir auf den Ball gehen zu wollen?!", zischte Snape aufgebracht.

Hermione erwiederte seinen zornigen Blick tapfer, stutzte dann jedoch kurz.

Ihr war nie aufgefallen, dass seine Augen nicht einfach nur von einem kalten Schwarz waren, sondern mit tiefschwarzen, geheimnisvollen Seen zu vergleichen waren.

Wunderschön..

Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab und reckte das Kinn.

"Genau dasselbe könnte ich auch Sie fragen, Sir!", erwiederte sie also trotzig.

Sofort ließ er sie los, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt.

Seine Miene war plötzlich so verschlossen und frei von jeglicher Gefühlsregung, dass sich nicht einmal mehr Wut darin befand.

Keine Sekunde später und der dunkle Professor rauschte davon.

Hermione stand dort allein und verwirrt in der Mitte der Eingangshalle.

Was war das gewesen?

Vollkommen in Gedanken schlug sie den Weg zum Gryffindorturm ein, um ihre Sachen für den heutigen Unterricht zu holen.

Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, dann..nun, sie hatte Recht gehabt.

Laut Dumbledore erhielt man nur den Namen der Person, mit der man auch zum Ball gehen wollte.

Demnach müsste auch Professor Snape mit ihr hingehen wollen.

Müsste.

Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, war er sich dieser Tatsache, genau wie sie, nicht bewusst gewesen.

Oder aber- und diese Möglichkeit kam ihr wahrscheinlicher vor- alles war nur ein Irrtum.

Seufzend betrat Hermione den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portrait der fetten Dame und eilte dann nach oben in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Ihr kam eine Idee.

Sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde bis Kräuterkunde anfangen würde, also wieso nicht einen kleinen Abstecher zum See unternehmen?

Hastig suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, stopfte sie in die Schultasche und machte sich schnell auf den Weg.

Das Wetter draußen war nicht kalt, eher kühl, dennoch fröstelte Hermione ein wenig.

Einen kleinen Wärmezauber über sich legend lief sie zum See und verharrte schließlich an dessen Ufer.

Eigentlich war sie hergekommen, um von ihren Gedanken loszukommen, doch stattdessen kreisten sie unablässig um den Zaubertrankmeister.

Sie konnte nicht schlau werden aus seinem Verhalten und so beschloss sie, ihn in den letzten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke heute zu beobachten.

Bekräftigt durch diesen Entschluss machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern.

Severus POV

Severus lief in seinen Räumlichkeiten auf und ab.

Gleich würde er Unterricht mit den 7. Klässlern Gryffindor/Slytherin haben und es graute ihm jetzt schon davor, denn auch Miss Granger würde dann erscheinen; seine Partnerin für den Ball.

Er stöhnte auf.

Merlin, das konnte doch wirklich nicht wahr sein!

Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Albus ihn jedes Jahr aufs Neue zu diesen Festlichkeiten schickte, doch jetzt sollte er auch noch mit Miss Granger gehen?!

Und dann diese andere Sache..

Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, sich gewünscht zu haben, mit Granger auf den Ball zu gehen!

Nun gut, ganz selten hatte er vielleicht von ihr geträumt, wie sie sich ein einziges Mal an seine Anweisungen hielt, doch das war ja kein Verbrechen!

Und außerdem: Träume zählten doch nicht, oder?

Hermiones POV

Zusammen mit Harry und Ron stand Hermione vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke und wartete darauf, dass Snape kam.

Sie war ziemlich nervös, wollte sie doch in den nächsten Stunden herausfinden, wie er über diese eine Sache dachte.

Vor ein paar Stunden in der Eingangshalle war seine Miene verschlossen und sein Blick undefinierbar gewesen.

"Mit wem gehst du eigentlich auf den Ball?", fragte Harry sie neugierig.

Hermione zuckt unmerklich zusammen.

Sie konnte ihm niemals sagen, dass sie mit dem griesgrämigen Tränkemeister ging!

"Oh, also..das soll eine Überraschung werden, ihr seht es doch in zwei Tagen", war ihre fadenscheinige Antwort.

Harry zuckte nur die Schultern und begann dann ein Gespräch mit Ron über Quidditch.

Keine Minute später sah Hermione auch schon einen schwarzen Umhang an ihr vorbeiwischen und die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auffliegen.

"Muss der eigentlich immer diesen Auftritt hinlegen?", maulte Ron, der sich beim Knall der Tür, die gegen die steinerne Wand flog, erschrocken hatte.

So schnell wie möglich begaben sich alle zu ihren Plätzen.

Hermione ließ sich wie üblich in der ersten Reihe nieder und neben ihr saßen Neville und Seamus.

Na das wird sicher schön, dachte sie ironisch.

Die beiden neben ihr waren die schlechtesten Zaubertrankschüler, die ihr je untergekommen waren.

Keine Stunde ging vorüber, ohne dass einer der beiden einen Kessel in die Luft jagte.

Seufzend holte sie ihr Buch aus der Tasche und legte es vor sich auf das Pult.

"Seite 378, lesen, notieren, brauen. Los!", waren seine Anweisungen, die wie üblich eher kurz aussfielen.

Hermione stellte fest, dass er heute besonders schlechte Laune zu haben schien.

Wieso, nun, das glaubte sie zu wissen.

Sie seufzte zum wiederholten Male, bereute es jedoch gleich wieder.

"Miss Granger, langweilt Sie mein Unterricht so sehr? 5 Punkte von Gryffindor für das Stören meines Unterrichts!", knurrte Snape.

Hermione kniff wütend die Augen zusammmen, sagte jedoch nichts.

Stattdessen machte sie sich fleißig daran, das Kapitel über einen starken Stärkungstrank zu lesen, sich das Wichtigste zu notieren und dann den Trank zu brauen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Snape sich hinter dem Lehrerpult niedergelassen hatte und Aufsätze korrigierte.

Seine Miene war finster und die Bewegungen seiner Hand, die die Feder hielt, energisch.

Nichtsdestotrotz musste Hermione zugeben, dass seine schlanken Hände selbst das Berichtigen von Aufsätzen elegant erscheinen ließen.

Wie gebannt sah sie ihm dabei zu und konnte sich gerade noch davon losreißen, um ihren Trank zu retten.

Schnell warf sie die kleingeschnittene Baldrianwurzel in den Kessel und rührte fünfmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.

Erleichtert stieß sie die Luft aus.

Beinahe hätte sie ihren Trank verhauen und das war ihr noch nie passiert.

"Nicht ganz bei der Sache, Miss Granger?", erklang es plötzlich von hinten und nah bei ihrem Ohr.

Vor Schreck stieß sie beinahe den Kessel um.

Wie war er so schnell hierher gekommen?!

Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut und konnte seinen Duft riechen.

Er roch nach einer Mischung aus frischen Kräutern, Sandelholz und Mann.

Letzteres ließ sie erschauern.

Ja, auch Severus Snape war ein Mann und er schien irgendeine Wirkung auf sie zu haben.

"Nein, Sir, alles Bestens!", stieß sie zur Antwort hervor und hoffte, dass er sich nun entfernen würde.

Natürlich tat er das nicht.

"Sind Sie sicher?", hauchte er so leise, dass es niemand anders hören konnte.

Hermione nickte schwach und hätte sich um ein Haar zurückgelehnt, doch urplötzlich war er so schnell fort, wie er erschienen war.

Sie stieß die angehaltene Luft aus.

Was hatte dieser Mann vor?

"Verkorken Sie Ihren Trank in die dafür vorgesehenen Phiolen und stellen Sie sie vorne auf den Tisch!".

Hermione rührte noch ein letztes Mal, bis der Trank die richtige Farbe angenommen hatte und schöpfte dann eine Kelle voll in die Phiole.

Zufrieden mit sich ging sie nach vorn und stellte sie auf dem Pult ab.

Sie versuchte nicht zu Snape aufzuschauen, doch letztendlich trieb sie etwas genau dazu.

Sein dunkler Blick bohrte sich in ihren und sie konnte sich nicht abwenden.

"Hermione, kommst du?", rief Harry plötzlich.

Ruckartig fuhr sie herum und eilte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /

In dieser Nacht tat Hermione kein Auge zu.

In ihrem Kopf herrschte ein riesiges Chaos.

Wieder hatte sie sein Verhalten nicht deuten könnnen und das machte sie verrückt.

Unruhig wälzte sie sich in ihrem Bett, von einer Seite auf die andere, bis sie schließlich kapitulierte.

Nur in ihrem Nachthemd lief sie durch die Korridore von Hogwarts und hoffte, dass man sie nicht erwischte.

An einem der großen Fenster kam sie zum Stehen und sah in die Nacht hinaus.

Der Himmel war klar und man konnte die Sterne zählen.

Der Mond erhellte die Landschaft und tauchte sie in ein gespenstisches Licht.

In der Ferne war der verbotene Wald auszumachen.

"Eine schöne Nacht, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?".

Sie stieß einen Schrei aus und fuhr herum.

Direkt vor ihr stand Professor Snape und musterte sie.

Sie errötete, als sein Blick zu ihren nackten Beinen glitt und dort einen Moment verharrte.

"Was machen Sie hier draußen und noch dazu um diese Uhrzeit?", fragte er mit tiefer Stimme.

War seine Stimme schon immer so..erotisch gewesen?

Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft.

Was bei Merlins Unterhosen dachte sie hier eigentlich?!

Snape sah sie abwartend an.

"Ich, nun, ich konnte nicht schlafen", gestand sie kleinlaut und blickte zu Boden.

Er beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr herunter.

"Sie sind sich aber über Hogwarts' Regeln im Klaren?".

Seine Stimme klang wie dunkelstes Samt und lullte sie langsam ein.

Ein Nicken von ihrer Seite.

Sie war nicht mehr fähig zu sprechen, denn seine Augen, kombiniert mit seinem Duft und der Stimme, waren zu viel für sie.

Hermione sah, wie er eine Augenbraue hob, sich dann aber noch ein Stück weiter herabbeugte.

"30 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, Miss Granger".

Seine Worte drangen erst zu ihr hinddurch, als er auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war.

Wütend über sich selbst lief sie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort ließ sie sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin fallen und lehnte sich zurück.

Was hatte sie sich auch dabei gedacht herauszuspazieren, wenn Snape durch die Gänge schlich?!

Kopfschüttelnd stierte sie in die Flammen und bemerkte deshalb nicht, wie sich jemand neben ihr niederließ.

"Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte Harry.

Hermione seufzte.

"Nein".

Ihr Freund nickte und blickte sie an, als wolle er noch etwas sagen.

"Was auch immer es ist, sag es schon", ermunterte sie ihn also und wandte sich ihm zu.

Harry zuckte ertappt zusammen.

"Naja..ich hätte eine Frage..", begann er langsam,"Warum starrst du Snape im Unterricht so an?".

Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

Verdammt, es war also nicht wirklich unauffällig gewesen.

"Ich..naja, ich bewundere ihn eben..Also wegen seiner Intelligenz, seines Mutes und..", sie brach ab, wollte nicht weitersprechen, da es schon peinlich genug war.

Wider Erwarten rastete Harry nicht aus oder strafte sie mit angewiederten Blicken.

"Ich hatte mir schon so etwas in der Richtung gedacht..Du gehst mit ihm zum Ball, nicht wahr?".

Jetzt war es an Hermione ertappt zusammenzuzucken.

Sie nickte zaghaft und hoffte, dass Harry auch dieses Mal nicht wütend aufspringen würde.

Der-Junge-der-überlebt-hat zuckte nur die Schultern.

"Ich schätze mal, ich kann das locker nehmen. Ich meine, seit wir alle wissen, dass er immer auf unserer Seite war und für uns gekämpft hat, hasse ich ihn nicht mehr. Ich weiß jetzt, warum er so war, wie er war. Er hat meine Mutter aufrichtig geliebt und mich aus diesem Grund, trotz des Hasses zu meinem Vater, beschützt. Das nenne ich selbstlos".

Ungläubig starrte Hermione Harry an.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ihr Freund zugab, dass Severus Snape Gutes getan hatte und er ihn deshalb einfach nicht hassen konnte.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

Harry fuhr fort.

"Er ist der tapferste Mann, den ich kenne und ich finde, dass auch er es verdient hat nach all den Jahren glücklich zu werden. Also nein, ich werde dich jetzt nicht umbringen, weil du Zuneigung für ihn empfindest".

Mit einem Lachen in den Augen sah Harry sie an.

Glücklich fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

"Danke, danke, danke, Harry! Es tut verdammt gut, wenn man nicht als geisteskrank eingestuft wird!", lachte sie.

"Ich würde dich niemals als geisteskrank einstufen, du bist meine beste Freundin", versicherte er ihr.

Sie nickte erleichert.

"Ich lege mich dann wohl schlafen und das solltest du auch tun", ermahnte Hermione Harry, klopfte ihm ein letztes Mal auf die Schulter und schlich dann zurück in ihr Bett.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Der letzte Schultag verlief ungewohnt ereignislos.

Nach einer langweiligen Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei mit Professor Binns, in der selbst der Professor eingeschlafen war, war Hermione nicht mehr sonderlich motiviert.

Den anderen erging es da nicht anders.

Die nächsten beiden Stunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit Hagrid waren nun wirklich das Gegenteil von langweilig.

Dank Hagrids Neigung zu allem Möglichen Getier, wurde dieser Unterricht doch recht unterhaltsam- auch wenn Seamus in den Krankenflügel wanderte, weil er übermütiger war, als es im Angesicht eines Crups gesund war.

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und Hermione saß, wie so oft, in der Bibliothek und war in ein paar Bücher vertieft.

Sie wusste, dass die Bibliothek ein Ort sein würde, den sie an Hogwarts am Meisten vermissen würde.

Sie würde es vermissen, durch die Reihen der unzähligen Bücherregale zu wandern und mit ihren Fingerspitzen über die Buchrücken zu streichen.

Sie würde den Geruch von altem, geheimnisvollem Pergament vermissen.

Sie würde selbst die mahnenden Blicke von Madame Pince vermissen, die sie verteilte, wenn jemand nicht angemessen mit den Büchern umging.

Ein schwermütiger Ausdruck legte sich auf Hermiones Züge.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück und blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

Die Sonne war untergegangen und die Oberfläche des Sees glitzerte im Mondlicht.

Es wurde Zeit, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren.

Sorgsam und unter den wachsamen Augen von Madame Pince, schloss Hermione die Bücher und räumte sie ordentlich in die Regale.

Freundlich wünschte sie der Bibliothekarin eine gute Nacht und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen Ron und Harry, die Schach spielten und Ginny unterhielt sich angeregt mit Neville, Luna und Dean.

Zu müde, um noch ein Gespräch zu beginnen, wünschte die junge Gryffindor auch ihren Freunden eine gute Nacht und stieg dann die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal herauf.

Wenig später saß sie mit auf das Knie gelegtem Kopf am Fenster und blickt hinaus in die Nacht.

Auch die Länderein würde sie vermissen.

Ihr Blick glitt zu Hagrids Hütte, aus deren Schornstein Qualm hinausrauchte.

Ein schmerzendes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Brust breit, denn auch den liebenswerten Wildhüter würde sie vermissen.

Er war von ihrem ersten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts ihr, sowie Harrys und Rons Freund gewesen.

Sie hob den Kopf ein wenig und blickt gen Himmel.

Diese Nacht war Vollmond.

Er erhellte die Wiesen von Hogwarts und spiegelte sich im See wider.

Plötzlich erregte eine dunkle Gestalt, die über die Ländereien schritt, Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit.

Als die Gestalt sich an eine alte Eiche am Fuße des Schlosses lehnte, erkannt Hermione sie.

Es war Severus Snape.

Jetzt neugierig, was der Zaubertrankmeister um diese Zeit draußen tat, lehnte sie sich ein Stück weiter vor.

Er machte keinen glücklichen Eindruck, wie er mit verschlossener Miene in den Himmel blickte und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

Sie sah, wie er die Augen schloss und diese Handlung verlieh ihm einen gequälten Ausdruck.

Wie gebannt blickte Hermione auf den dunklen Professor hinab und war nicht fähig, den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

Er raufte sich das Haar und murmelte allem Anschein nach etwas vor sich hin.

Ein Funken Mitleid mit diesem Mann regte sich in ihr.

Er hatte so viel durchstehen müssen und noch immer, jetzt, nach dem Krieg, schien er kein Glück gefunden zu haben.

Viele Minuten vergingen, in denen Hermione Severus beobachtete, bis er sich schließlich zurück ins Schloss begab.

Als er nicht mehr zu sehen war, erhob sie sich vom steinernen Fensterbrett und legte sich unter die warme Decke.

Während eine bleierne Müdigkeit sie überfiel, galt ihr letzter Gedanke dem geheimnisvollen Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /

"Wow, du siehst wunderschön aus!".

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum.

Im Türrahmen stand Ginny und starrte sie an, als wäre sie von einer anderen Welt.

Hermione sah an sich herab.

Sie trug ein tiefgrünes Kleid, das am Rücken offen war und bis auf den Boden reichte.

Es umschmeichelte ihre Figur perfekt.

"Ich bin echt neidisch. Ich möchte auch so gern auf den Abschlussball", murrte die jüngste Weasley.

Hermione legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Nächstes Jahr, Ginny", versuchte sie sie aufzumuntern.

Schließlich gingen sie gemeinsam nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der ziemlich leer war, da die meisten sich schon ungeduldig auf den Weg in die große Halle gemacht hatten.

Nur noch ein paar Dritt- sowie Viertklässler saßen zusammen und unterhielten sich leise.

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso du mir nicht gesagt hast, mit wem du auf den Ball gehst, Hermione", kam es plötzlich von Ginny.

Ihr Blick war vorwurfsvoll.

Hermione blickte sie entschuldigend an.

"Es wird in wenigen Minuten ohnehin ganz Hogwarts wissen und ich möchte diese wenigen ruhigen Minuten einfach noch genießen, ohne dass mir merkwürdige Blicke zugeworfen werden", antwortete sie seufzend.

"Wer ist denn so schlimm, dass du er mir partout nicht verraten willst?", fragte Ginny nachdenklich.

Hermione lachte leise.

Wenn ihre Freundin wüsste..

"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, aber du wirst es noch erfahren, soviel steht fest".

Ginny nickte geknickt und wurde dann von Hermione umarmt.

"Bis nachher, stell nichts Dummes an", verabschiedete sich die Gryffindor von Ginny und ging dann langsam, da sie sich noch an das Gefühl der hohen Schuhe gewöhnen musste, durch das Portrait.

Sie spürte die Blicke der anderen in ihrem Rücken, versuchte diese aber zu ignorieren.

Als hätten die noch nie eine Frau in einem Kleid gesehen!

Die Korridore waren wie leergefegt und nur von unten her konnte man etwas hören.

Hermiones Gedanken schweiften zu Severus Snape.

Sie betete zu Merlin, dass er auftauchen würde.

Sie wusste, dass der Tränkemeister Festlichkeiten dieser Art verabscheute, doch wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, war es eigentlich seine Pflicht zu erscheinen.

Innerlich grinsend kam Hermione schließlich in der Eingangshalle an.

Der Portschlüssel war ein einfacher Stein, der auf einem kleinen Tisch lag.

Suchend wanderte Hermiones Blick durch die Halle.

Wo war er?

Enttäuscht wollte sie schon aufgeben, als sie ihn doch erblickte.

Wie ein Schatten verschmolz er in einer der hintersten Ecken mit der Dunkelheit und war ziemlich leicht zu übersehen.

Den Kopf schüttelnd ging sie auf den Zaubertrankmeister zu.

"So allein, Professor?", neckte sie ihn lächelnd.

Er schnaubte.

"Nun, Miss Granger, ich ziehe das Alleinsein der Gesellschaft wohl vor", erwiederte er nur.

Severus' POV

Severus ließ seinen Blick über die Erscheinung seiner Begleiterin gleiten.

Er musste sagen, dass sie nicht schlecht aussah.

Das Kleid versteckte keinen ihrer Vorzüge und das Grün sprach seine slytherinsche Ader an.

Aus ihrem hochgesteckten Haar fielen einzelne Strähnen heraus und umschmeichelten ihre weichen Züge.

Er wandte seine Augen wieder von ihr ab und trat dann aus dem Schatten auf den kleinen Tisch mit dem Portschlüssel zu.

_Ein Stein, wie geschmacklos.._

"Gut sehen Sie aus, Professor", meinte Miss Granger plötzlich.

Er hatte nichts Dergleichen erwartet und wandte sich verwirrt der Gryffindor zu, hatte sich aber schnell wieder gefasst.

"Ich kann ihre Worte nur zurückgeben, Miss Granger", entgegnete er und küsste ganz gentlemanlike ihre Hand.

Eine zarte Röte legte sich auf ihre Wangen.

Vielleicht würde es ja doch recht amüsant werden..

"Mal schauen, was sich der alte Mann nun schon wieder hat einfallen lassen", murmelte Severus und bot Hermione dann seinen Arm an.

Zögernd ergriff sie ihn und schon waren sie beide verschwunden.

Hermiones POV

Hermione öffnete die Augen und erblickte eine große, festlich geschmückte Waldlichtung.

Außen standen unzählige Tische und in der Mitte tanzten schon die meisten Paare zu der Musik.

Sie unterdrückte ein Lachen, als sie Ron und Trelawney sah, die zusammen tanzten; wobei Ron ziemlich gequält dreinschaute.

Sie spürte Snapes Augen auf sich und sah zu ihm auf.

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie noch immer seinen Arm berührte, machte jedoch keine Anstalten diesen Umstand zu ändern.

Er tat es ebenso wenig, also entspannte sie sich, was unter seinem Blick nicht leicht war.

Sie erblickte Harry, der ihr einen ermutigenden Blick zuwarf, für den sie mehr als dankbar war.

"Tanzen Sie, Miss Granger?", erkundigte sich Snape plötzlich und sie nickte erstaunt.

"Sehr gern, Professor".

Hermione versuchte seine Miene zu deuten, hoffte, einen Bruchteil der Emotionen, die sie gestern auf den Ländereien gesehen hatte zu sehen, doch er erlaubte sich keinen Fehler; sein Schutzwall war perfekt und ohne jeglichen Makel.

"Nun denn".

Er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche.

Das Flüstern der anderen Paare ignorierend sah sie ihm einfach in die Augen und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als er seine an ihre Hüfte legte und er zog sie augenblicklich zurück.

"Verzeihen Sie, Miss Granger, wenn..-", begann er, doch sie unterbrach ihn sofort.

"Nein, es ist in Ordnung, ich habe mich nur erschrocken", lächelte sie und legte seine Hand erneut auf ihre Hüfte.

Sie erschauerte leicht, da er warme Hände hatte, fasste sich aber sogleich wieder, weil er in ihren Augen zu lesen schien.

Das momentan gespielte Lied war in einem normalen Tempo und sie setzten etwa in der Mitte ein.

Er war ein hervorragender Tänzer, doch das hätte sie sich auch denken können.

Würde er sie jemals um einen Tanz bitten, wenn er nicht tanzen könnte?

Sicherlich nicht.

Einmal mehr nahm sie seinen Duft wahr.

Wieso war ihr oder jemand anderem niemals aufgefallen, wie gut er roch?

Ihre Hand, die sicher in seiner lag, fühlte leicht raue Haut- wahrscheinlich vom Tränkebrauen.

Seine Schritte waren fließend und elegant.

Es war erstaunlich, was man während eines Tanzes über einen Menschen herausfinden konnte.

Vorallem über einen verschlossenen Menschen, wie Severus Snape.

Seine Miene deutete zwar nicht einmal eine Gefühlsregung an, doch Hermione glaubte, ab und an eine Emotion in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen zu können.

Amüsement.

Der Tanz schien ihm nichts auszumachen.

Belustigung.

Machte er sich über sie lustig?

Sie tanzten weiter und Hermione bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie dies nun schon mehrere Lieder hintereinander taten.

Er schien es bemerkt zu haben.

"Wieso haben Sie nichts gesagt?", fragte sie also.

Er tat unwissend und drehte sie einmal galant.

"Wie meinen..?".

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.

Der Professor war also gar nicht so, wie er sich sonst immer gab.

Es gab etwas hinter dieser Maske, das er niemals jemandem preisgab.

Eine geheime Persönlichkeit.

Hermiones Augen leuchteten für einen Augenblick auf.

Sie wusste nicht warum, doch irgendetwas in ihr wollte diese Persönlichkeit unbedingt kennenlernen.

Er war nämlich nicht unsymphatisch, wenn er nicht gerade fies und unfair war.

Außerdem war er brilliant.

Mit ihm könnte man unendlich über Zaubertränke oder anderes sprechen.

"Worüber denken Sie nach?".

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken und begegnete seinem Blick.

"Über Sie", antwortete sie schlicht und sah aufmerksam zu ihm auf, war neugierig auf seine Reaktion.

Doch sollte er überrascht sein, so ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

Er antwortet auch nicht, sondern blickte ihr einfach in die Augen.

Sie erwiederte den Blick, wurde nach einiger Zeit, in der sie weitergetanzt hatten, jedoch nervös und unterbach den Blickkontakt.

Um sie herum begannen die Paare enger zusammenzurücken, da das Lied langsamer geworden war.

Hermione errötete, als sie den Blick des Professors auf sich spürte.

Er wartete darauf, dass sie handelte.

Sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu und entdeckte aufs Neue die Belustigung in seinen schwarzen Augen, die mit einem Mal nicht mehr so kalt wirkten.

"Sehen Sie mich nicht so an, Sir", meinte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

"Wie sehe ich Sie denn an, Miss Granger?".

"Anders", kam es zögerlich von ihr und er hob eine Augenbraue.

Sie konnte nur mit Mühe verhindern, dass sie hilflos die Arme in die Luft warf.

"Merlin, ich weiß doch auch nicht", seufzte sie und keuchte erschrocken auf, als sie sich plötzlich in seinen Armen wiederfand.

Ihr Herz raste und die Hände, die er auf ihrem Rücken platziert hatten, schienen sich in ihre Haut zu brennen.

Bevor Hermione irgendetwas sagen konnte, hörte sie seine samtene Stimme auch schon an ihrem Ohr.

"Ich dachte, wir könnten uns ein Beispiel an Mr Weasley nehmen, der so glücklich dreinblickt", hauchte er und Spott lag in seiner Stimme.

Hermione konnte das Erschauern nicht unterdrücken und hoffte, dass er es nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Arme um seine schlanke Taille und versuchte zu vergessen, dass sie hier jeder so sah.

Sie erwartete schon halb, Rita Kimmkorn aus dem Schatten springen zu sehen.

Mit jeder Sekunde entspannte sich Hermione mehr und lag schließlich vollkommen ruhig in den Armen ihres Zaubertrankprofessors.

Durch den schweren Stoff seiner Festtagsrobe konnte sie deutlich die Wärme spüren, die sein Körper verströmte.

Erneut erschauerte sie.

Er war nicht nur der Professor, sondern auch ein Mann, wie sie schon einmal bemerkt hatte.

Sein Duft hüllte sie ein und vermittelte ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit.

Ohne es zu bemerken, schmiegte sie sich enger an ihn und genoss es ohne Zweifel.

Aprupt löste sie sich von ihm, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da tat.

Seine Hand streifte dabei ihren Po und sie schloss um Fassung ringend ihre Augen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?".

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Nein, ich denke nicht", murmelte sie und öffnete die Augen wieder.

Er hatte sich zu ihr herabgebeugt und das war wirklich mehr, als sie ertragen konnte.

Verwirrt verließ sie die Tanzfläche, lief ein kleines Stück in den dunkler werdenden Wald und ließ sich dort an einem Baumstamm herabgleiten.

Seufzend vergrub sie das Gesicht in den Händen und hörte die sich nähernden Schritte nicht.

"Das ist doch alles nicht normal. Ich drehe durch- wegen ihm", flüsterte sie ungläubig.

"Wegen wem?", erklang es plötzlich über ihr.

Sie zuckte zusammen und hob den Blick.

Severus stand vor ihr und blickte mit einem undeutbaren Blick auf sie herab.

Hermione seufzte erneut.

"Wegen dir, Severus", antwortete sie und realisierte in ihrer Verwirrung nicht einmal, wie sie ihn angesprochen hatte.

Sie erhob sich wieder, als sich Stimmen näherten.

Ein paar schon ziemlich angetrunkene Schüler taumelten knutschend an ihnen vorbei und Hermione unterdrückte ein Lachen.

Sie erkannte Dean Thomas, der stehenblieb, als er sie erkannte.

"Werdet ja nicht unanständig Hermione!", rief er lallend und unternahm einen Versuch, vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen zu wackeln.

Dann ging er mit den anderen weiter und die Braunhaarige fragte sich, ob man sich in diesem Wald betrunken nicht verirren konnte.

Severus machte einen ziemlich angewiederten Eindruck.

"Wehe dem, ich ende mit Ihnen genauso. Betrunken und unsittliche Dinge veranstaltend", kam es dann ironisch von ihm.

Hermione lächelte nur.

"Wäre das denn so schlimm?", hörte sie sich plötzlich sagen und wusste selbst nicht, woher sie den Mut genommen hatte.

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie den Professor kannte, sah sie ihn wirklich sprachlos.

Er öffnete den Mund, schien jedoch kein Wort herauszubekommen.

Keine spöttische oder bissige Bemerkung.

Verlegen senkte sie den Blick und wäre am Liebsten im Boden versunken.

Man sollte meinen, dies würde gehen- sie war ja eine Hexe-, doch es wollte einfach nicht passieren.

"Miss Granger, darf ich etwas versuchen?", erklang seine Stimme plötzlich fragend keinen Schritt von ihr entfernt.

Verwundert blickte sie auf und betrachtete ihn.

In seinem Blick lag nichts, dass auf einen bösen Scherz hindeutete, also nickte Hermione zögerlich.

Er trat ein Stück näher und stand nun direkt vor ihr.

Erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihm in die Augen.

Auch er zögerte, schien nach einem Augenblick aber entschlossen.

"Schließen Sie die Augen".

Er sagte diese Wort sanft und mit so tiefer Stimme, dass sie ihnen nachkam, ohne nur einen Augenblick misstrauisch zu werden.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und fühlte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich wieder beschleunigte.

Würde er sie..?

Hermione spürte, wie er näher kam und glaubte mittlerweile, dass er ihr Herz hören konnte, so heftig schlug es.

Sie hörte, wie er nur Millimeter von ihrer Haut entfernt an ihrem Hals die Luft einsog.

Er berührte sie nicht einmal und doch bekam sie eine Gänsehaut.

Dem Drang nicht wiederstehen könnend öffnete sie die Augen und glaubte, ihr Herz stehenbleiben zu hören.

Sie sah direkt in seine Augen und versank in diesen dunklen Tiefen.

Seine Hand legte sich an ihre Wange und ihr Blick glitt zu seinen Lippen.

In diesem Moment wollte sie nichts lieber tun, als ihn zu küssen.

Wie gebannt starrte sie auf seine Lippen.

Ihr Kopf war leer und nur noch der Wunsch ihn zu küssen, existierte in ihr.

Hermione vergrub ihre Hand in seinem Nacken und zog seinen Mund auf den ihrigen.

Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich ihr.

Sie schloss die Augen und dachte nur noch an das Gefühl Severus' weicher Lippen auf ihren.

Viel zu schnell löste er sich von ihr und sie öffnete enttäuscht die Augen.

Er legte seine Hände so sanft an ihre Wangen, als befürchte er, sie könne jeden Moment zerbrechen und küsste sie erneut.

Hermione seufzte auf.

Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass ein Kuss so schön sein könnte.

Ihr gesamter Körper kribbelte und als sie sich voneinander lösten, atmeten sie beide stoßweise.

Hermione sah ihm in die Augen.

"Sie..-Du..wolltest etwas versuchen?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Severus lächelte.

"Ja, das wollte ich".

Sie verließen den Ball recht früh und keiner wusste wohin sie verschwunden waren.

Hermione begleitete Severus in seine Räumlichkeiten und ward kurz darauf einen Tag nicht mehr gesehen.

-kleiner Zeitsprung-

"Sag, Severus, was war es, das dich vor ein paar Nächten so sehr aus der Fassung brachte? Ich sah dich weit nach Mitternacht auf den Schlossgründen stehen".

Hermione lag an Severus' Körper geschmiegt in seinem Bett und begann das Gefühl seiner Haut auf ihrer zu lieben.

Seine Hand, die über ihren Rücken streichelte, hielt inne.

Für einen Moment glaubte sie, keine Antwort mehr zu erhalten, doch dann sprach er leise.

"In manchen Nächten, suchen mich vergangene Erinnerungen heim und meine Vergangenheit holt mich ein..".

Er nahm die streichelnden Bewegungen wieder auf und ein wohliger Schauer überfiel ihren Körper.

Sie hob den Kopf.

"Helfe ich dir, zu vergessen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Ein warmer Ausdruck trat in seine Augen.

"Du machst es nicht nur besser, sondern bereicherst auch mein Leben, Hermione", murmelte er.

Keine Sekunde später fand sich die junge Hexe in einem liebevollen Kuss wieder.

ENDE

**So, das war ein etwas längerer OS:)**

**Hoffe, dass er euch gefallen hat, bitte um Feedback;)**

**LG KaLoNafall**


End file.
